<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巷（R，mob，仔细阅读开头避雷说明）by 亦 by Xun1On</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189922">巷（R，mob，仔细阅读开头避雷说明）by 亦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xun1On/pseuds/Xun1On'>Xun1On</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Forced Orgasm, M/M, Omega Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), unknown Alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xun1On/pseuds/Xun1On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>佣兵设定，abo，战损，第二人称mob，有一定群p要素，微量dirty talk<br/>再次提醒一遍，有群，不是一个人，第二人称，是mob（路人）<br/>注意自主避雷，自主避雷，自主避雷<br/>我再强调一遍自主避雷<br/>另，如果你想提出任何意见非常感谢。By 亦</p><p>以上，如果OK，Go↓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巷（R，mob，仔细阅读开头避雷说明）by 亦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>你可以清楚的嗅到他藏匿在这深巷中，早已不受控的信息素杂合着血腥味萦绕在你的鼻间。纵使知道了那个强大的男人最致命的弱点，你们仍在今晚的埋伏中损耗了近一半的人手。</p><p> </p><p>你暗骂一声，向幽深的暗巷中再投掷了几管诱导剂，这东西贵的不可理喻，今天就算全部折在这里也要继续追下去。</p><p> </p><p>你示意剩下的队员分成两拨，点出两人绕后偷袭，愈发浓郁的信息素让两名α队员自告奋勇向前探索，他们近乎赤红的双眼底是展露无遗的欲望，你不禁暗叹这群自制力低下的劣等α只配当肉盾。</p><p> </p><p>大部队远远跟在斥候的后方，你特意提醒他们注意用钝器尝试活捉来爽爽，你可不希望最后是一具温热的尸体，那可就真的血本无归了。</p><p> </p><p>随着队伍缓慢的推进，你已经看到那个男人就站在深巷的尽头，尽管这将是一场压倒性的胜利，你仍愿意尊重他的强大，将他称为男人而不是一个Ω，那两名探路的队员早已不知死活的忘了命令暴起而上，连带着队伍中的几个α也蠢蠢欲动，你命令他们待命，却仍有不听劝告的蠢货向前冲锋。</p><p> </p><p>你点燃一根香烟静静看那个男人截住冲来的攻势用匕首干净利落的解决了最开始冲上去的两个白痴，在接下来的一对三里以伤换伤，用手臂挡下刺来的尖刀将自己的匕首送进对方的心脏。你知道他的反应力已经被情欲钝化，甚至小腿已经在打颤，但你同时也明白，这个男人的强大仍不可小觑，几轮战斗下来他早已是浑身鲜血，粉红色的发丝被血污黏腻在一起贴在脸颊上，你示意被安排去偷袭的队员上前，却被那人一脚踢翻在地，你将香烟丢弃在地上踏灭，走到人群的最前方，男人的注意力集中在你身上，血红的眼眸里溢满了警惕和防备。</p><p> </p><p>你知道这就是你想要的时机。</p><p> </p><p>你在他面前几步处停下，看他猛然瞪大双眼不敢置信的跪倒在你面前，身后是因为紧张提着木棍粗喘的你的小队员。</p><p> </p><p>你大笑起来，你得手了，你们得手了，身后的队员也渐渐放松下来。你一脚踢翻了努力支起身子试图爬起来的男人，一脚踩上他的胸膛，刚刚止血的伤口在你粗鲁的对待下重新开裂，渗出的鲜血染红了绷带，男人痛苦的低吟了一声，伸手试图将你的脚推开手上却全然失了力道，你大笑着用鞋跟在男人的伤口上碾过任凭男人在颤抖着绷紧四肢咬紧牙关，周围的队员大声嘲弄着发出阵阵嘲笑。</p><p> </p><p>你抬脚狠狠踢在男人腹部，看他蜷起身子剧烈地咳嗽着在地上蹭出深色的血污，狼狈不堪的爬伏在地上，你伸手卡住他的脖颈将他从地上提起，他的手无力的搭上你的手腕，长年的佣兵生活并没有让他的手变得像老兵一样粗糙，除了指腹上的枪茧，他的手看上去白皙而又骨节分明，甚至隐隐透出青蓝色的血管，这样一双手替别人抚慰不知道是怎样一番绝景。</p><p> </p><p>你吞咽了一下，开始觉得硬的有些难受了。</p><p> </p><p>你释放出自己的信息素，α和Ω的信息素很快交融在一起，你看着他的眼底露出几分恍惚，挣扎着蹬了几下腿随即伴着咒骂呜咽了一声，你知道Ω的身体开始为α做准备了，你愉悦的低笑起来了挥手招来刚刚偷袭成功的小队员，在你的信息素压迫下他显得有些恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>你将男人用力推过去，摁住男人的肩膀一脚踩在他的小腿上强迫他跪下，你跟着蹲伏下身一手抓握住男人的手腕反钳住他的双一手捏起男人的下巴强迫他张开了嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“来试试货。”</p><p> </p><p>你偏头示意小队员，他被允许来第一次，队员中爆出一阵羡慕的浪潮。你看着小队员激动的扯开皮带伸手撸动几下便是硬挺起来，你吹了声口哨，笑他尺寸几乎赶上α，队伍里仅剩的几个α也大笑着夸赞了两句引得小队员红透了耳根。</p><p> </p><p>性器在男人的脸颊上拍打了几下留下几道淡痕，男人嫌恶的皱紧了眉努力偏头避开，你将他的脸扭正看着小队员上手抓住男人已是有些凌乱的粉色长发一次性将自己的性器送进了男人喉间最深处，你看着男人瞪大双眼眼角被激出些许泪痕，脖颈微鼓起一块发出咕的声响。小队员舒适的喟叹了一句引得队伍中开始有人咒骂着扯开皮带，你看着他扯着男人的发将性器从他口中抽离出，不等男人喘息，又整根没入男人的口腔，大开大合的操干着。</p><p> </p><p>男人被迫承受着，喉间不时发出几近窒息的哼声，你伸手按在他股间又惹得他止不住颤动，果然那里早就殷湿一片，战术裤都被晕出深色的水痕。几番抽送小队员将性器深深送进他喉中，双手按在男人的后脑抖着腰身尽数射进他喉咙深处，你伸手抚上男人劲瘦的腰身，在几乎被刺激的失神的男人耳边低语着要求他将嘴里的东西尽数吞下。</p><p> </p><p>等到小队员从他口中抽离出早就水光淋淋的性器男人低俯下身子剧烈咳嗽起来，喉咙深处的精液混着唾液拉出长丝从他舌齿间垂落，他干呕着几乎把胃里的东西吐了个干净。</p><p> </p><p>你有些不悦地迫使男人仰起头头环顾周围虎视眈眈的队员们。</p><p> </p><p>“hey，Techno，看来你不明白什么叫吞下去。”你拍了拍男人的脸颊只换来他又向地面啐了一口唾沫。</p><p> </p><p>“很好，那就到你会为止。”</p><p> </p><p>你松开押着男人的双手让他无力的向前倾倒，队员们显然明白了你的意思，急不可耐的扶住将要倒下的男人，将自己的性器塞进他的口中，排不上队的人便拉起他的手将自己的手叠放上去强行上下抚慰着自己的硬挺，几个等不急的甚至对着男人的脸便开始撸动，精液胡乱射在男人的脸上，发间也粘上些斑黄的精块。往往还未吐净嘴里的精水又有人将性器塞了进去，来不及咽下的涎水混着精液沿着他的下巴一路向下，划过脖颈没入衣襟。</p><p> </p><p>你看着队员们一拨换一拨的在他唇齿间进出，空气中的信息素浓郁到连你都有些支撑不住。</p><p> </p><p>你知道男人已经被得不到满足的情欲折磨的发疯，你拨开人群蹲在他身边释放出信息素安抚住他，再一次低声命令他将嘴里的东西咽下。</p><p> </p><p>男人嘴里仍含着他面前队员的性器，他的下巴因为长时间张着嘴而已经酸麻，在α信息素的裹挟下Ω的天性几乎占据了他的全部心神，他主动向前探头将口中的性器又含深了几分，喉间因吞咽的动作而收紧，绞的队员难以自控的低吟着射了出来，男人喉头滚动了几下，呜咽着努力咽下射进自己口中的精液，队员松开按在男人后脑上的手，享受地看着男人主动吞吐着自己还硬挺的性器，用舌尖卷走性器上残留的精水，鲜红的舌尖扫过马眼吮吸走最后残留的前夜，周围早已玩过一轮的队员忍不住又开始围拢，要求男人吞吃下自己的东西。</p><p> </p><p>几个α更是直接推开人群效仿着你的手段用信息素诱逼着男人主动吞吐舔舐，你用脚尖踢在男人股间看男人腰间一软向前倾倒，脸颊紧贴上面前α腥臭的性器，队员们大笑起来叫嚣着称他为“性器清理机”。</p><p> </p><p>你拍了几张男人主动吞吐性器的照片随即扯下男人的裤子，内裤早已湿透，Ω自主分泌的滑液甚至在他将内裤褪下时扯出几道晶莹的银丝，男人前段颤微挺立着早已是射了几次，这个发现让你大笑出声嘲弄着想不到大名鼎鼎的Technoblade是对这种对待也能爽射几次的婊子。</p><p> </p><p>他的衣服早就被七手八脚的扯开丢在了一旁，现在上身只剩一件贴身的黑色紧身衣隐隐勾勒出肌肉的线条，你将人从地上拉起，他嘴里仍含着刚刚被射进去的精液，被你扔在垃圾箱旁的纸板上时露出了一丝茫然，他手臂上的伤口重新裂开，疼痛迅速席卷他的大脑让他从发情期的混沌中短暂的清明了一瞬，旋即又坠入信息素编制的大网中，他闷哼 一声嘴角溢出未咽下的精水，你抬起他跪的软痳的双腿连着军靴将裤袜尽数褪下丢弃一旁，男人光裸着下身瘫倒在纸板上，没有了衣物的阻隔男人的后穴源源不断分泌的滑液已将纸板沾湿了一小块。</p><p> </p><p>纵使再强大，也不过是个为了情欲发狂的Ω。你嗤笑着解开裤腰，早已硬挺的发胀的性器紧抵住了男人的穴口。男人强大的意志力让他露出几分抗拒，Ω的身体却又迫使他扭动着腰肢无声催促着你的进入，你舔了舔嘴唇宣告了将要第一个品尝“最强的Techno”的小穴。</p><p> </p><p>你试探着戳弄了几下只进入前段便抽离，每次抽离都听到男人的小穴发出不舍的啵声，男人难耐的扭动着腰肢被你一掌拍在大腿上不再乱动，你撑开男人的腿将他开到最大弯成M形，双手摁住男人白皙的大腿挺腰狠狠撞了进去。</p><p> </p><p>男人仰头抬高了腰肢挺起了胸膛，双手不自觉在纸板上抓挠了两下，难以抑制的发出夹杂着痛呼的呻吟，你抽了口气低声咒骂起立，纵使Ω的身体契合度极高也有滑液的润滑，丝毫没有扩张对于第一次进入还是有些困难，你一口气顶到了生殖腔口，强烈的刺激让男人几乎失去意识。</p><p> </p><p>男人的后穴湿热而柔软绞紧了你的性器险些让你直接缴械在里面，你不等他适应便粗暴的操干起来，蛮力抽出又整根没入，穴肉随着你的抽送外翻出出来。</p><p> </p><p>男人起初还咬着牙不肯出声，不过几下便剧烈喘息起来，原本低沉的音调因为快感而高昂了几分，小巷里回荡着抽送的水声和那人变了调的呻吟。刚刚粗暴的口交让男人的声音带了几分沙哑，他低吟着请求你慢些，话语却被你顶碎揉进了呻吟里。</p><p> </p><p>周围的队员兴奋的围上来看男人哑着嗓子带着几分哭腔的喘息恳求，他们将男人比作下贱的牲畜，争论几番便都笑男人像只下贱发情的母猪，他们兴奋的讨论着等你玩腻了好分一杯残羹。</p><p> </p><p>你不甚在意周围的吵闹，掐着男人劲瘦的腰身向上顶弄着，他紧实的腹肌上隐隐微凸起一小块。男人早已在你粗暴的抽送中高潮了两次，稀薄的精液粘在黑色的衣物上留下几块斑驳的痕迹，仍硬挺的性器随着你的抽送颤微吐出几丝前液。</p><p> </p><p>高潮的余韵使男人的身子更加敏感，你却丝毫不打算放过他，反而加快了抽送的速度，强烈的快感使男人几乎失声，仅发出几声幼兽般的呜鸣，大腿根痉挛不止，你低吼着用力抽插了两下撞进男人的生殖器迅速成结。</p><p> </p><p>男人下意识攥住了你的手腕显得有些惊慌，你怀心思的试图向外抽离，巨大的痛楚提醒着身下的男人他被你操开了生殖腔，即将被你标记怀孕，可你并不打算完全标记这个男人，纵使那是个非常诱人的选择。</p><p> </p><p>你咬牙维持着成结的状态强行在男人体内抽送了几下，性器撞击在生殖腔内壁带来的极致的快感和试图抽离时巨大的痛楚使男人几欲崩溃，小声哀求你将他标记。你嗤笑他像头下贱的母猪挺腰狠狠撞击几下在男人的惊叫中抵在生殖腔壁上射了出来，男人双腿无力的蹬了几下颤抖着身子又迎来了一次高潮。</p><p> </p><p>你将性器抽离，带出些许浊液和热气，你起身向前半跪在男人身旁掐起他的下巴将还硬挺的性器送进他湿热的口腔，顶撞几下将性器上带出的浊液尽数送进他的口中，在他脸上抹净了唾液才起身整理衣装。</p><p> </p><p>队员们见你将男人丢下便一拥而上，将男人翻过让他雌伏在地上，将要流出的精液被尽数堵了回去，几人不甘寂寞的围上去扯着男人的发丝迫使他抬起头在他口中操弄起来，支撑的双手也被拉起抚慰着周围人的性器，几个忍不住上前揉捏着他的臀、腰身和胸膛，留下了一片青红的痕迹。不知是谁找来了一只油性笔，在男人的大腿上计起了数，他们高声讨论着羞辱的话语，用力拍在男人的臀上要他含紧射进去的东西，但凡流出一点就多给他灌上一倍。</p><p> </p><p>他们哄笑着看男人下意识夹紧了甬道惹得他身后的α低声咒骂着还没操进生殖腔就缴了械，α恼怒的狠操了几下带起黏腻的液体声，抽离时被操成浆水的精液顺着男人的大腿流淌，α一脚踢在男人的小腹逼的更多白浆流出，大声斥责男人应该含紧他们的奖赏，不等他招呼早有人迫不及待的堵住了男人的后穴发出噗的声响，穴道里的液体在大力的抽送下被挤出垂在男人腿间。</p><p> </p><p>你在不远处点了一支香烟看前面的人摁着男人的脑袋来了几次深喉，男人只发出断断续续的鼻音，塌着腰轻颤着身子被迫承受着，在一次又一次的顶撞里到达高潮，他甚至已经什么都射不出来了。</p><p> </p><p>几根香烟燃尽 ，巷口已显出几分朝阳的光亮。最后一个队员正骂骂咧咧地在男人的腿上抹净沾上的精水，男人无力的仰倒在早已湿透的纸板上，双腿大开着。原本黏稠的精液被反复的抽插搅成了浆水，被男人合不上的穴口吞吐着，泛着泡沫在纸板上聚成一小滩。</p><p> </p><p>男人的脸颊和原本光洁的腿上歪扭的排了五六个“正”字，空余的肌肤上涂满了污言秽语和几个生殖器涂鸦，你看到他们甚至在男人的大腿上来了一盘井字棋不禁大笑出声。踩上男人微隆起的小腹，男人颤抖着，穴口吐出更多白浆，他的声音已然沙哑的失了真，你在他大腿内侧掐灭了手中的烟头留下一个圆疤，男人吃痛哑声喘息着，无力的抽动了几下。他偏头看着地面，瞳孔散大失了焦距显出几分迷茫。</p><p> </p><p>你哼笑了一声将烟头丢弃进仍在缓缓外流的浆水中留了张纪念照，甚至还好心帮男人写了一份“FREE”的招牌立在一旁。</p><p> </p><p>天空透出几道灰蒙蒙的光打在小巷肮脏的墙上，巷口隐隐传来些人声，你催促着队员迅速分散撤离，徒留男人一身斑驳在原地。</p><p> </p><p>不用想也知道，拍下来的照片足够你狠狠赚上一笔，你忍不住大笑着紧随部队离开。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>